nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Line of Radilus
The Line of Radilus Radilus are a common primary line of demons descending from Radilus, a disciple of Judas, and a power thriving Prince. They look humanoid,they specialize in their clan magick of Imperitofigura, ghoul ritualism, illusion and physical enhancement. Lineage The Radilus descend from Radilus, a Prince in life who grew competitive with his sister Cimeries over how they viewed power to be harnessed and joined Judas in his campaign against Jesus after they were both promised kingdoms of their own. Radilus are attached to their ancients desire to hold and build power. The status of Radilus is unknown. Internal Structure Radilus are not organized as a clan but they have been in the past, being lead by elders such as Octavius and Parthenia. They are typically in the Tower and Radilus Elders still have influence over other Radilus. Reputation The Radilus have a reputation as the kings and leaders of the Tower, known for their sense of tradition and imperial domination. As opposed to their cousins the Cimerians, the Radilus tend to cling and hold power and build on it rather than conquer. On the bad side, they are known to be arrogant and snobbish. They are sometimes referred to as Blue Bloods. Special Abilities Radilus specialize in in their clan magick of Imperitofigura, ghoul ritualism, illusion and physical enhancement. BASIC ABILITIES: Command - Give a simple order that a target must obey with no visible or physical sign of a spell being cast. Costs EP. Majesty - The caster appears as a figure of absolute power and authority. Depending on level it can affect one person only to a whole large crowd of people. Mesmerize - By holding a target with your gaze you can implant false thoughts or hypnotic suggestions in a target's mind Voice of the King - Radilus can call upon their group and boost their roles with an inspirational speech. Command Ghoul - All demons have supernatural influence over their ghouls but it's more powerful for Radilus. They can issue a command without EP that their ghoul will have to perform to the best of their ability and cannot think clearly until this command is finished with success. INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES: Command Obedience - You no longer require eye contact for Dominate, relying on skin contact or your voice Loyalty - It becomes very difficult for other supernaturals to override your commands with their own. Rationalize - Those you command refuse to believe their actions are not their own Ghoul Ritualism - Radilus have more dominating traits over their ghouls, they can possess them easily, they can command them past the limits of whats usual, and they can have more of them. ADVANCED ABILITIES: Obey Me - Say two simple words to a target and they will do whatever you think of until they break out of it or you release them. Mass Manipulation - You can use command on small to huge groups at once Carry the Master's Voice - Make it so you can issue commands through a ghoul. Possession - Take full control of one to multiple targets and implant your consciousness in them.